


旧梦重温

by yiliasparrow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 十八岁生日这一晚，Loki得到了一份意外的礼物。





	1. 生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 被莫名其妙当作喜欢好朋友Bucky，喝醉的Loki和生气的Thor终于捅破了最后的窗户纸。

尽管Loki喜欢出风头，但他并不喜欢什么生日派对。“那都是那个蠢货喜欢的，我才不要。”Loki翻着笔记本，头也不抬。Bucky轻笑一声，对他这种话里话外都离不开家里的“那个蠢货”的行为感到十分好笑。“行，你过生日嘛，听你的。就是好多女生要失望喽…”

“闭嘴吧你，晚上我去找你。对了，把你那个Steve看看好，我可不想喝着喝着酒就看你俩腻歪，还有，他在那一定要啰嗦什么未成年不能喝酒，扫兴死了…”Loki猛的一抬头，伸出食指，警告性的看他一眼。

Bucky撇着嘴，举起双手，“行行行，没问题，我投降，我保证，他一定不在。”收到Loki满意的颔首之后就作势要走。

刚走到教室门口，突然一回头，“哎，我说，你18岁生日，你哥哥…不给你庆祝？”

“啧，你就非要提他…管他干嘛，是我过生日，又不是他。”Loki低着头也不看他，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线，盯着笔记。

 

但是到了晚上，Bucky就万分后悔没有让Steve和他一起陪着Loki。

“哥，大哥，我亲哥，你别喝了成吗？本来弄来这些酒就够麻烦了，你要是再喝出个什么好歹，Thor非和我拼命…”Bucky费力的搂着意识不清手脚乱挥的Loki，苦口婆心。还不如让Steve来呢，好歹还能帮着劝劝，再不济能帮着困住他，他一个人怎么制住长手长脚又铁了心要喝醉的Loki？

Loki埋在他肩膀上的头抬起来，醉意朦胧的双眼水汽笼罩，醉的吓人，却也美的惊人，Bucky只庆幸他们没去什么酒吧，要不然Loki这样子一定会被人直接扛走。他露出醉汉的标准傻笑，“Thor？他和你拼命？呸…他也敢！他哪有那个胆子…”

“好好好，他不敢他不敢，你先把酒瓶子放下行不行？”Bucky觉得自己就像是教育一个又幼稚不听劝还叛逆到极点的小孩，他有些同情Thor了，有这么个带刺儿的弟弟。

“我不！就喝！”Loki紧紧搂着Bucky，就像搂着一个大个毛绒熊，他趴在毛绒熊的肩膀上，嘴唇被醉意熏的通红，脸上也粉嘟嘟的。Bucky却感到肩膀一阵潮湿。

Bucky其实是有些难过的，意气风发牙尖嘴利从不吃亏的Loki，什么时候哭过呢。

Loki是因为什么如此反常，他是知道的。只是都不想挑明了，求不得的人和事，只能绕着走，戳一下就裂开流血。心照不宣的都不提Thor就是了。

 

他也只能以沉默作陪予以安慰。

静默无语或许更让Loki好受一些。只是外面传来的急促敲门声打断了这平静。

 

Bucky倒不开手，朝着门那边喊着，“Steve？你不是有钥匙吗？自己进来！”

“James！我是Thor，Loki在你这吗？”浑厚低沉的声音吓了Bucky一跳，他不自觉吞了下口水，感觉舌头有些打结，“啊，Thor，那个，钥匙在花盆旁边的砖头底下，我现在不太方便…”

他一直觉得Loki的这个哥哥并不像Loki形容的那么好惹，或许Loki认为的“好惹”的Thor只是对他一个人这样。

他没来由的觉得有些心虚，尤其是Loki现在这种扒在他身上，揪都揪不下来的醉样。虽然Loki不说，Thor也不说，但是Bucky就是知道他们兄弟俩之间格外奇怪的氛围，更不要说Thor对Loki超出正常人的保护欲。

或许Bucky应该把它理解为，占有欲。

 

Thor高大的身影出现在客厅的时候，Bucky甚至想到了恐怖片里那些拿着电锯，斧头的人，因为Thor现在的表情，实在算不上和善，再加上他那一身恐怖的肌肉，Bucky鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

“Loki，醒醒，你…你哥哥来接你了，醒醒…”

紧身的黑衬衣从腰带里调皮的跑出来，露出一截白皙的腰和内裤边，衬衫扣也解开了几颗，精致的锁骨和一小片前胸蹭在Bucky肩膀，醉哄哄的整个人赖在Bucky身上，意识模糊的抬眼看看这个“哥哥”，“Thor Odinson…哦，哥哥，日理万机，Odinson的骄傲…”

 

这一幕看在Thor的眼里，他只觉得血管突突跳，且不说他不到喝酒的年龄，过生日跑到别人家里偷喝酒这事，单单看着Loki缠在Bucky身上就足够他失去理智。

“起来，回家！”Thor阴沉着脸，“我不！我过生日！我愿意在哪就在哪！你管不着！”Loki醉醺醺的也不忘反抗，使劲扭动着被紧紧攥住的手，抱着Bucky，他的安慰熊。

 

Bucky被Thor的注视瞪的心砰砰跳，暗中使力往外推Loki，“那个，Loki过生日，一高兴就喝醉了，以前绝对没这样，你们一家人…回去慢慢解决…”Thor一言不发使蛮力把Loki从Bucky身上薅下来，“听着，Loki，你喜欢James是你的自由，但我绝对不会允许你这么糟蹋自己，妈妈也不会允许。”

压抑的声音，似乎唤醒了Loki的一点神志，他先是安安静静的看了看Thor，笑了一声，然后就在他怀里拼命扭动，“对了！你说对了！我就是喜欢Bucky！我爱他！我爱他！”Loki这个醉鬼生怕左右邻里听不到似的大声表白，Bucky却是愈发后悔Steve不在他身边，Thor的眼神…他好怕被Thor揍一顿。

 

“James，谢谢你照顾Loki，我们先走了，今晚…实在是麻烦你了。”兄弟俩的离开让Bucky彻底松了一口气。

只是Loki简直是疯了，对着他表白？是火上浇油还是破罐子破摔？Thor会揍Loki的吧？揍完Loki再来揍他？天哪。

Bucky实在不敢想象今晚的Odinson家里会是什么情景。

 

Bucky确实想破大天也不会猜到他们回到家之后会怎么样。

因为闹腾一晚上终于累了的Loki，在车上就睡着了。

 

他是被冻醒的。身上一阵阵发冷，迷迷糊糊想伸手去捞被子，却发现手被别在后面，像是被什么捆住了。

“醒了？”Thor低沉的声音在昏暗的房间里响起，只有床头的小台灯亮着，Loki想坐起身看看Thor在哪，却怎么使劲也起不来，醉意消散了一半的他，又开始挑衅Thor，“Thor！你他妈的给我滚出来，我怎么不知道堂堂Thor家的长子还有把弟弟绑起来的癖好？”

“弟弟？咱们别演戏了，你说我是胆小鬼，那是因为你未成年。咱们俩，你把我当哥哥还是我把你当弟弟过？但是我也想知道，你怎么会变得那么快，一下子就喜欢上了Barnes家的小子？”Thor一步步逼近侧躺着的Loki，居高临下的看着他，前所未有的压迫感让Loki突然有些怕。更不要说Thor说的…他胡说八道些什么？

Loki想要开口，却被Thor打断，“口口声声喊着‘我爱他’的人，是你，我的‘弟弟’。对了，还没有祝你生日快乐，喜欢我送你的礼物吗？我觉得很好看，这颜色，很称你。”Thor浅色的金发微微垂着，遮住了深邃的眼眸，只是从那双眼睛里露出来的欲望，却毫不掩饰的落在Loki身上。

Loki这才反应过来，他看着身上那一套本应该出现在女人身上的性感内衣，先是震惊，接着脑子要被气炸了，“Thor Odinson！我给你三秒钟时间，马上给我解开，我当这事没发生…”

 

“不，不可能，我亲爱的弟弟，你觉得我看了今晚上在James家胡闹之后的你，有什么理由不绑你？你喜欢他是吗？那我那年放寒假回来为什么看到你在我床上撸到高潮？回答我。”

 

躺在床上的Loki，乌黑的头发凌乱的散落在脸上，侧着身子，薄薄的黑纱遮不住大腿和屁股，反而露出了里面同色的丁字裤和一双细长白皙的腿，胸前繁复的交叉丝绸系带遮住了里面的胸罩，气的一起一伏的胸膛让衣服上的蕾丝也跟着一颤一颤，他隔着脸上乱七八糟的头发死瞪着陌生的Thor，觉得羞恼到了极点，觉得长久以来的Thor根本就是在看他的笑话，包括现在也是。

 

粗喘着气，恨恨的咬着牙，半天才憋出一句，“关你屁事！”

Thor海蓝色双眸在暗处却仍然亮着，他弯下腰，伸手把Loki脸上的碎发都别到耳后，并没有理会Loki的气愤，“生日快乐，Loki。”温柔的一个吻落在了Loki燃烧着火苗的眼睛上。

 

然后Loki惊恐的发现Thor默默退后一步，开始解扣子，脱到只剩下一条内裤的时候，Loki真的觉得害怕了，“你想干什么？Thor，我警告你，你别胡来…”可他忍不住贪婪的用目光爱抚着Thor身上的每一寸肌肉。

 

Thor只是一言不发，他没有露出平时那种傻兮兮的笑，也没有露出担心又无奈的神情，只是面无表情的爬上了床，把Loki拉成平躺的姿势，压在他身上俯视着他。

Loki的唇被Thor的手指，来来回回的摩挲着。专注而深情的模样，Loki觉得一切都太荒唐了。

 

他并没有跟Thor表露过什么，他的自尊并不允许他那样做。只是他们“兄弟俩”，总是会意味不明的说些只有他们自己懂的话，似乎这样就能够压制住即将喷发的火山。可事实证明，他们都没有这个本事。

 

“你在做什么？Thor，你这是性/骚扰，我可以去告你你信吗？”Loki不知道自己为什么要说这些，可他却控制不住。

“告我什么？上了自己的弟弟吗？可我们并没有血缘关系。”Thor吮了一下Loki的耳垂，面带微笑。

Loki觉得自己比喝醉酒的时候都还没有理智，“你耳朵聋了？你没听见我喜欢的是Bucky吗？”今晚的Thor让他觉得恐慌，恐慌之余又心跳加速，尤其是他们现在这种姿势。

“你喜欢Bucky？很好，我希望，过一会儿…你还能这么嘴硬。”Thor也不再生气了，毕竟仔细想想就会发现Loki就是在胡言乱语撒酒疯，为的就是气自己。

 

不想给Loki反击的时间，Thor低头吻住了这个不气自己就浑身不舒服的弟弟。

Loki双手被缚反压在背后不说，身上还压着Thor这个大块头，身上不舒服极了。脑子里嗡嗡响，唇舌缠绵的水声萦绕在他耳边，他扭动着身子想要走却动弹不得。他想狠狠把闯进自己嘴里的Thor的舌头咬出血，却不知道为什么下不了口，发狠的咬了一下却只换来身上的人更为激烈的深吻。嘴里的每个角落都被光顾了个遍，舔咬轻吮，这些让Loki隐隐的兴奋起来，却又为这种兴奋感到无比羞耻。

 

这是Loki想要的，这也不是他想要的。

他几乎要沉沦在被Thor亲吻的快感里，却一边为自己轻易沉浸在欲望里感到不齿；Thor这样做是为了发泄欲望，还是真的和他一样都抱有难以启齿的阴暗私欲？

他很想问个明白，却怕被他不想要的真相击垮。

Thor却觉得他自己已经做的足够明显，这么令人震惊的“生日礼物”，足以让Loki明白自己这个阳光正直，善良仗义的兄长，到底藏着怎样的心思。

 

可唯一确定的是，此时此刻的深夜，他们都已经被欲望裹挟着，或主动，或被动，谁也不想挣脱。

 

Loki胸前的蝴蝶结系带被轻轻的拉开，交叉串在细密的孔里的系带里影影绰绰露出的是Loki的胸膛，半遮半掩的藏在黑色胸罩里。Thor停下了这个足以让他们两个人的神志都燃烧殆尽的，打破了所有虚假的平衡和平静的吻。导火索一旦被点燃，是不会自己停止燃烧的。

Loki朦胧的醉意袭来，让他有些看不清天花板，通红的嘴唇有些肿，两条细细的银丝顺着嘴角流到了身下柔软的毛毯上。

 

呼吸乱了，气息交缠着，Loki的耳垂，脖颈，锁骨，胸前，被Thor舔吻着，就像一条温暖的小蛇，调皮的在他身上作乱，只能引起最原始的欲，却无法让人觉得害怕。是伊甸园里引诱夏娃的那条蛇，Loki觉得所有的细胞都在渴求那只名叫“欲望”的苹果。

薄纱外衣敞开了，里面的胸罩一览无余，柔软轻薄的布料乱糟糟的遮在脸蛋晕红的，迷迷糊糊的Loki身上，几乎遮不住什么，白皙的肌肤像上好的奶油，似乎正在散发着香气。Thor只觉得下身一紧。他隔着薄薄的布料含咬着他的乳头，灵活的舌头摩擦着略显粗硬的布，他感到藏在底下的小豆豆兴奋的鼓了出来。Loki终于忍不住发出了今晚的第一声呻吟。

Thor被压抑而颤抖的这一声呻吟鼓舞了，再接再厉的顺着腰线吻到了被丁字裤挡住的，他刚刚为他洗澡的时候就看过的那处。

和他一样灼热。

 

“关灯…”Loki费力的喘着气说出这句话，即使小台灯灯光昏暗，他也受不了被这样注视着私处，而黑暗更能掩藏汹涌和羞耻。

Thor微微勾着唇，大拇指轻轻抹了一下前端，Loki浑身一抖，失控的叫了一声，闭上眼睛，再睁开，室内一片黑暗。Thor听话的关了灯。

感官被无限放大，他的阴茎，被潮热的口腔包住了。哥哥在为他口交这个事实和欲望开闸的畅快爽的他头皮发麻，陌生的快感和他自渎时完全不同，他有些怕。带着哭腔祈求，“别，别这样…”他想往后退，却被含的更紧，被用力嘬了一口的硬挺受不了这种刺激，喷射在哥哥的嘴里。

 

丁字裤被扒下来，湿润的液体抹上了后穴。粗粗的手指在穴口逗弄了很久，粘稠的液体被顶弄到里面去，紧致的肉色穴口一点点打开，静谧的房间里，潮湿的，急促的呼吸，像要点燃整个屋子。

手指终于伸了进去，Loki张着嘴无声吟叫，不自觉收缩的肌肉夹紧了侵入的手指，湿漉漉的手指暂时替代灼热的硬物，在Loki的后穴里轻轻搅弄着。

当Thor的手指增加到三根的时候，Loki吸着气，“不行不行不行…你快出来，啊！我疼…”饱满嫣红的嘴唇难耐的小声呼喊，被扯下来的胸罩扔在地上，Loki两腿中间卡着健壮的男人。Thor脸上的汗滴下Loki小腹上，浅色的阴茎可怜的挺立着，无人照拂。

Thor抽出了手指，值得庆幸的是，那里比刚开始放松了很多，大量的润滑剂发挥了它们的作用。Loki只听见窸窸窣窣的声响，再回过神的时候，灼热的似乎要烫化他的屁股的阴茎抵了上来，在后穴试探着往里挺进。他怕得要死，一个劲儿往后缩，少年精瘦的腰肢柔软又细嫩，被握在一双大手里往前一拖，圆润的头部就进了一点。

Loki不要命似的的连喘带叫，两条腿胡乱蹬着，本不该做这事的后穴容纳了巨大的性器，而每当他觉得到了极限的时候，Thor总有办法再往里挤，痛的他眼泪都忍不住流下来。Thor忍耐了太久，他因为被紧致的甬道箍住了欲望，半个字都说不出来，顾及着Loki，低头吻着他。从浅浅的轻吻到缠绵的深吻，Loki也开始难耐的用柔嫩的大腿内侧蹭着兄长的腰。

 

紧窄的肉穴被撑开，每一处细小的褶皱都被摩擦的要着火，大量的润滑让这进程加快了许多，Thor忍耐到了极限，掰开Loki的一条腿，巨大而火热的性器就开始在后穴抽插起来。这一切对于两个人来说同样新奇，是年轻的冲动还有压抑着的两个人虚虚实实的试探，才终于在今晚撕开了“兄弟”的面纱。

屁股被哥哥插过，这兄弟，是再也做不成的了。悖逆伦理的刺激，偷情似的疯狂，鞭笞着两个人被欲望灼烧的脆弱神经，除了抵死缠绵，想不得其他一切。

肉穴越来越濡湿，黏腻的液体糊在穴口，Thor跪在床上，肩膀上还搭着Loki的一条腿，他用力的操弄着，速度愈发加快，肉壁酸麻着承受每一次性器的粗暴挺进，黏糊糊的水声一下下传到Loki耳朵里，他能感受到Thor饱满的阴囊接连不断的拍击着自己湿漉漉的屁股，“啊！Thor！你…求你慢点…啊…”拐着弯儿似的吟叫只能让Thor的性器愈发充血胀大，Loki被Thor掐着腰疯狂操弄着，一只手还不老实的捏着红嫩的乳头，Loki绞紧了肉穴，哭叫着求饶，毫无脸面的被操干到全身抽搐，细瘦的腰用力上挺着，弯成了好看的弧度，绷紧了自己，嗓子都要哭哑。

 

Thor射过一轮之后，抹去了Loki射在自己身上的精液，扔掉安全套，贴到他亲爱的弟弟耳边悄悄说话，“弟弟，在自己床上被上的感觉，怎么样？这毛毯，还是我给你买的，你说，你有没有躺在这上面想着我撸？”

Loki虚弱的白了他一眼，“操你的，快给我解开，我疼死了。”Thor这才想起来还绑着他呢。

 

这一晚上两个被欲望吞噬了理智的人在冰凉的柜台上，厨房的桌子上，还有Thor的卧房里，折腾了大半个晚上。

瘦的厉害的弟弟被强壮到像是打了激素的哥哥抱在怀里，一边被上下顶弄享受着肉体相亲的愉悦一边缠在哥哥身上被抱进了哥哥的卧室。身上的内衣早就不翼而飞，赤裸裸的两个人唇舌交缠，从上到下都绞在一起。

好不容易滚到了床上，两个人都闷哼着，Thor用力挺弄，无比享受的看着怀里弟弟失神的脸蛋，湿漉漉沾染着泪水的长睫，遮着星光倒映的碧湖双眸，潮红的双颊依恋的蹭着他的，柔嫩上翘的双唇溢出勾人的声音，叫的Thor浑身发热。

 

“告诉我，你喜欢谁？”Thor埋头在Loki的脖子上舔吻，性器蛮横的不断顶着Loki。

“…Bucky Barnes啊…你之前聋了？”Loki扫了他一眼，继续不知死活的挑衅。锐利的小牙狠狠磕在兄长的肩膀上，直到尝到血腥味才住口。

Thor被Loki的回答气的差点打他，又被肩膀上的伤刺激到了，一个翻身，大手就拍上了Loki全身上下唯一有点肉的地方——屁股。

“啪啪”的声音响亮又清脆，Loki微微颤抖着，肉呼呼的屁股在Thor手下颤巍巍的泛着红，Thor扳着Loki的腰，让他趴跪在自己床上挺着屁股，凑到他耳朵边含着耳垂诱哄着，“给你个机会啊，弟弟，再说一遍…”Thor这次摘掉了安全套，热烫的性器对着直接戳了进去，

没有阻碍的接触，让Loki酸软了手脚，手一软就松开了支撑，小脸埋进了柔软的床垫里。

大半个晚上的折腾，Thor也摸清楚了自己弟弟的敏感处，他朝着那里使劲，每一下都狠狠摩擦着，Loki爽到连句囫囵话都说不出来，“说…你喜欢谁？”每一口气都喷在Loki的耳朵上，熏的小耳朵红成一只小花骨朵儿了。

 

Loki还想嘴硬，但被操弄的迷糊，触电一样的濒死快感他实在受不住，啜泣着含着口水哭喊，声音都是模模糊糊的，“你…喜欢你！”

他只觉得这比让他撅起屁股求操都让他羞。

破罐子破摔的喊出声之后，Thor果然不那么疯狂了，缓缓的进出着已经被撑开了的后穴，温柔的吻着Loki的后背。Loki却顾不得身后蝴蝶扇翅般的轻吻，一张小脸也不怕憋死的埋进了床垫里，脸上糊着的汗水，泪水，口水都一股脑儿的擦在床单上。

 

Thor看着Loki自暴自弃任君发落的模样，把要憋死自己的Loki揽到怀里搂着。

“以后别胡说八道了好不好？”紊乱的呼吸渐渐平稳下来之后，Thor突然来了一句。“我胡说八道？你他妈先去人家家里放狗屁我还没找你算账，你还给我穿那衣服，你他妈的是变态吗…”刚刚安静下来的Loki又炸了，在Thor的怀里不满的挣扎。黑色的头发黏在脸上，带着不自知的性感；性事过后特有的潮红还未退散，一着急就更红了。

“好了好了好了，不闹了不闹了…”Thor一用力就箍住了不老实的弟弟塞到怀里。

“我们很久没有一起睡了。”Thor一下下捋着弟弟的黑发。

“自从你上高中。”

“那么久了吗？”

“否则呢？大学四年放假也不怎么回家…”Thor明显觉察到了隐隐的哀怨。

“那以后我天天抱着你睡？”

“哦？Odinson家的长子睡了养子，还要夜夜春宵，这是人干的事？”Loki使坏，用力捏着Thor胸口的小乳头，他的刚才被咬疼了，他要讨回来。

“…我让你再闹，再闹！”Thor健壮的身子压着他，一双手伸到被窝里就去捏他屁股。

Loki躲闪不及被捏了个正着，一抬眼，水亮的蓝眸盯着他呢。

 

“生日快乐。”Thor的千百个吻都送给了这个不乖，不听话，脾气又差的弟弟。

玫瑰花骨朵儿开了，绽放在Loki的唇上。

 

18岁的Loki终于收到了他人生中最想要的生日礼物。


	2. 结婚纪念日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恋爱四年，结婚三年的他们本想在结婚三周年纪念日那天，激情重温第一次的旧梦，结果Loki发烧了…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丧病啊，Loki生病了也要勾引Thor…OOC不要打我，只想让他们甜蜜的干起来…

距离结婚三年的纪念日还有半个多月，Loki给他的损友打了个电话。

 

Loki紧紧抿着嘴，一脸扭曲，为难又不情愿，似乎有谁在逼他打这个电话。

接通了，“喂？大少爷，什么事？”

“没什么事…就问问你，就你…和Steve…你们怎么过纪念日…”Loki觉得自己一开口就后悔了，五官紧紧的皱在一起。

可他身边的这两个人，是他见过谈恋爱结婚这么久还如此黏糊腻歪的一对。

如果用Bucky的话说——“浪漫”。

好吧，他今天就暂且承认他说的是对的，他们俩的确浪漫。

“你为什么问这个？我和Steve过纪念日？那可都是限制级的…你确定你要听？？”Bucky戏谑的声音传来。

“可拉倒吧…我就…问问你们有没有过……”Loki难以启齿，越来越后悔打这个电话，清清嗓子咳嗽两声，“就是…”

“是什么？”Bucky在那电话那头有点忍不住笑，毕竟看Loki吃瘪可是难得。

“就…你们当年第一次的事…再来一遍…”Loki说完就紧紧闭着眼睛，就好像如此就会逃避现实一样。

啊！他到底为什么要打这个电话！

 

电话那头明显沉默了一会儿。然后发出震天动地的爆笑，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Loki你和Thor…就你们俩当年那事…还要旧梦重温啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

“你他妈的能不能不笑了！”Loki恼羞成怒的对着电话那头的好朋友吼着。

“哈哈哈…哈…对不起对不起，真的太好笑了……当年你一个星期没来上学，Thor说你得痔疮去医院了哈哈哈哈哈哈…我一想起来就……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“James Barnes！你哈哈够了？你明明知道怎么回事！！”Loki的脸热了起来，两片绯红悄悄爬上了他雪白的双颊，明亮的绿眸也水意洇洇，染上了羞恼。

“是，我当然记得啦，你跑来我这买醉，你那蠢哥哥跑来接你，还以为你喜欢我…我的老天爷他到底是怎么想的…”故意一字一句抖搂Loki老底的Bucky现在可谓是乐不可支。

“哦你他妈的给我闭嘴！！我打电话不是听你说这些！再说了你和Steve那点儿破事我也很清楚，咱们俩谁也别想笑话谁！”Loki气的脑仁疼，耳朵通红。一想起当年因为这事被那群人从高中揶揄到大学，他平时的形象全都被毁了，他整个人都要烧起来。

“好，我不笑了…噗哈哈哈…对不起，我正经，这事…你提出来的还是Thor提出来的？”

“他…”Loki掀开被子躺了进去，被子拉的高高的，盖过了头顶，他揪着另外一个沾染了爱人气息的枕头，闷闷的，不情愿的回答。

 

他就不该打这个电话。明摆着让Bucky看笑话。这都什么事啊？Loki烦躁的搓着头发。可他身边除了Bucky和Steve确实没有值得借鉴的情侣了。

 

恋爱四年，结婚三年，他和他的哥哥，Thor，认识了一辈子，在头十几年的生命里“兄友弟恭”，他宠爱呵护他，他给他使坏下绊子，磕磕绊绊的来到了青春期。

直到Loki意识到了自己对Thor有异样的感情。

 

Bucky，这个高中同学兼毒舌好友，见证了这位少爷所有的心路历程。就连他和Thor那狗血的第一次，他也是个见证人。

“那你是同意了还是没同意…我觉得应该还挺刺激的…只要Thor别再说你得痔疮了就行…呃不闹了，我认真说，我真的觉得挺刺激的，想一想，重温七年前的第一次，年少轻狂干柴烈火，更别说当时Thor一定是…醋海翻波，啧…就说你们俩那天晚上到底激烈到什么程度……”Bucky说着说着就开始不正经。

 

“好了好了好了，我知道你的意见了，再见！”Loki在自己的脸丢尽之前起来之前抓紧摁死了电话。

在被窝里捂着脸叹气，摸索出了枕头底下那个七年前那套衣服。

——Thor这个恶趣味，当年为他买的那一整套女士情趣内衣，黑色半透明胸前大开襟交叉系带，蕾丝花边，给别说里面那几件几乎包不住肉的三点式布块。

款式不是现在流行的样子，但是性感又暴露的样式依旧看的Loki有些脸红。

他要是早知道Thor和他的鬼心思一样，当年何至于费那个劲。细细的手指一下下点着手机屏幕上Thor龇牙咧嘴笑的傻呵呵的照片，心里又忍不住埋怨起来。

当年那次，的确是…惊天动地。已经结婚三年，什么情趣几乎都要和Thor玩遍的Loki每每想起来，总是会脸红心跳。

 

Loki一想起18岁生日当天被Thor从Bucky家扛回家折腾了一晚上，他就忍不住的脸蛋发烫；当年的他们都是什么也没经历过的傻小子，事后Loki也知道Thor根本就是撑着脸皮做下去的。但是自从他们开始交往之后，先是把爸爸气个半死，妈妈也被吓得够呛，然后Loki考上大学直接离开家和Thor住外面的房子了，两个人更是愈发没羞没臊起来。

就像是要把那些压抑的情欲和爱意都释放个够一样。

Thor不止一次地说过要是他是个姑娘的话，小孩都至少生了个篮球队了。

 

后来他们坚持到了Loki大学毕业，爸爸终于松口了，Thor迫不及待的拉着他就去结婚了，今年就是他们结婚的第三年。

Loki不会忘记大他三岁的哥哥当年求婚时候的傻样。

 

今年Thor说他们七年之痒了，要玩点刺激的，让他们角色扮演当年的自己。

Loki真想打他那张写满欲望的脸，真够绝的，那么羞耻的第一次还要再演一遍？

可是他还是同意了。Loki想着在纪念日当天晚上他事先穿好那套内衣，躲在被子里，等着Thor来把他的手捆在背后，然后两个人痛快淋漓的做一次，就像当年那样。

这样想着的Loki脸蛋又热了几分。

 

可惜，计划赶不上变化快。

先是Thor出差，一去就是两个星期，纪念日那天晚上能不能赶回来都很悬；然后是Loki，难得早起一次出去晨跑，结果猝不及防的一场暴雨把他淋了个透心凉，下午就感冒了。

 

此时距离他们的纪念日只有不到48小时了。

 

“都怪你。”Loki躲在厚实的羽绒被里，迷蒙的眼睛努力瞪着手机屏幕那边的人，漂亮的眼睛写满了埋怨。

“怪我没陪着你…你现在吃药了没有？妈妈有没有过去？我让Steve和Bucky去看看你吧，你有没有找Banner医生来…”Thor好看的金棕色眉毛皱成一个“川”字，焦急的神色和唠唠叨叨的话让Loki有了一丝丝安慰。

“就怪你，我根本就睡不好才起的那么早…要不然谁要去跑步，我又不是Bucky家的那个傻大个…咳咳…”Loki并不想承认是因为没有Thor抱着他，他才会辗转反侧睡不好以至于闲的没事早起跑步。

那头的人看着病容满面的丈夫，心恨不得马上飞回来；他也听懂了Loki别别扭扭的心里话，说到底就是在撒娇，出差时间太久，他很是想念他。

Thor心疼极了，那是他唯一的弟弟，他从小身体就很弱，每次生病他都陪在他身边，这次还是他们的纪念日，他的心都要被歉疚填满了。“我知道，都怪我…你好好休息，我马上回去。”

Loki的脑子昏昏沉沉的，想让他做完工作再说，但是困意太浓重，他勉强对着屏幕点点头，直接拿着手机睡了过去。

Loki中间迷迷糊糊醒了几次，看到了妈妈在旁边守着他，只是妈妈的爱心浓汤也无法阻挡发烧，在床上躺了一天多结果还是发烧了的Loki觉得委屈到不行；明明是开开心心的结婚纪念日，他就偏要出差，现在好了，他也病了。

过个屁的纪念日。Loki生气的又睡过去了。

生病时候的Loki比起平时更会无理取闹撒娇耍赖。

 

就算睡醒过来看到Thor突然出现在他身边的惊喜也不能让他彻底消气。

他用力推推抱着他的男人，“今天…”还有些哑的声音惊醒了Thor，“今天几号了？”

“25号，我赶回来了，结婚纪念日快乐。”Thor轻轻亲吻了一下Loki的额头，又亲了一下他的眼睛，熟悉的性感嗓音让被高烧烧的有些糊涂的Loki不自觉颤了一下，“你…你什么时候回来的？”Loki这两天睡多了，就算还在发烧但是体力恢复了很多，屋里没有灯光，只有Thor的手机发出微微的蓝光，他倚靠在哥哥的怀里，舒服的叹息着，有些汗湿的头发一缕缕的黏在脸上，被Thor温柔的拂到耳后。

“昨晚九点多，妈妈当时还在这，她说你烧了一天了，头疼不疼？”Thor轻柔的按摩着爱人的头，一边把他搂得更紧了。依偎在爱人怀里，让一直撑着的Loki突然觉得有些想哭，只有在Thor面前才尽情放纵所有真实的情绪，他鼻子一酸，“疼死了…”Thor关心的话和动作，让他一下子变回了很久以前生病住院的小男孩，让自己的哥哥哄着吃药打针…

 

Thor突然笑了一下，“你笑什么！”Loki因为生病声音也变得有些软绵绵的，不满的嘟着嘴，通红的脸蛋，凌乱的发丝，深陷进柔软的枕头和被子里，怎么看怎么可爱，丝毫没让Thor觉得受到了威胁。“我想起你小时候生病也是这样，迷迷糊糊的撒娇，清醒过来就不认账，每次你都死缠着我让我抱你的模样…那么那么可爱…”

Loki不想让他提起小时候那些傻事，伸手就去捂他的嘴。

“好了好了我不说了，你现在感觉好点了吗？”Thor一只手臂垫在他脖子下面，另一只大手细细摸着Loki的头，不放心的皱皱眉，伸长了手跨过Loki从床头柜拿过体温计，Loki突然被Thor压了一下，还以为他要作什么，结果只是给他量体温。

他不满的小情绪在Thor单纯的拿着体温计往他头上碰的时候终于爆炸了。

动静很大的转过身，自己喝了一大口水，拍开了Thor的手，不让他碰自己。

 

“不闹了，Loki，我给你量量体温，要是还发烧的话，早晨起来一定要去医院…”Thor看着Loki还是一动不动不理他，“怎么了？生气了？”他探过身子，脸凑近了Loki的，仔仔细细看着弟弟的脸蛋，小别半个月，他何尝不想念他呢？

“没有。”Loki冷冷的回答。他自己都不知道自己在生什么气。难道在生气Thor太体谅他现在生病，而不是一见面就像个发情的野兽一样把他扑倒两个人激情缠绵一晚上？

好吧，他得承认，他太想念Thor了，不光是Thor温暖又有安全感的怀抱，还有他肌肉分明的窄腰，热情又温柔的双唇，结实修长的双腿，强健有力的臂膀，还有…还有，每天晚上都让他神魂颠倒的老二。

更何况，更何况，今天可是他们结婚纪念日啊。不做点什么怎么可以。

 

“还说没生气，脸都气红了，怎么了，告诉哥哥…”

“你…”Loki听着Thor在床上自称哥哥就浑身不得劲，一睁眼就看见Thor眼带笑意，索性一股脑吐个干净，“你还知道今天是结婚纪念日！”

“啊，是啊，我还给你准备礼物了，等早起我拿给你…”

“我们之前不都是计划好了吗，我穿那套衣服，然后我们做一晚上！”Loki被Thor的避之不谈气的直接说出来了，一双含着水汽的眼睛十分不满的盯着他。

Thor看着从层层叠叠的被子里“腾”地一下坐起来的弟弟，愣了好几秒，“你就在气这个？”

Loki不说话，任凭Thor搂着他的肩膀摩挲着。

“你都病成这样了…等你病好了，我们…那个，补上……”Thor有些哭笑不得，他是知道弟弟的脾气的，没有想到越长大越喜欢闹了，还是当年的小孩子一样。

 

“不，今天是纪念日，就要今天做，我不管！”Loki往Thor的怀里一拱，不管不顾就开始耍赖，仗着自己长得比Thor瘦，一双长腿就插进了Thor的两腿之间，不住的磨蹭着Thor的胯下，一双手也不老实的开始在Thor身上摸来摸去，凑近了哥哥的脸，马上就要亲到Thor的地方停了下来：“你这两个周都不想我吗？哥哥？”粉嫩的舌尖缓慢而色情的舔过了Thor的下唇，他都能清楚的听到Thor吞咽口水的声音了。

他故意在这个时候叫他哥哥，尽管他自己对于这个床上调情用的称呼又爱又恨。

爱的是只要自己在床上这么叫Thor他就像是吃了催情药一样干的他高潮迭起，恨的是这种称呼只能在这种情欲勃发的时刻提醒他们曾经拥有什么关系，现在做的一切是多么羞耻。

 

可是今天的Thor没有像他预料的那样扑过来。Loki并不气馁，他知道Thor从来都抵抗不住自己的刻意勾引，他一边推拒着Thor试图制服他的手，一边像条小蛇一样更用力的缠住了他，因为发烧，身上比平时温度高了很多，Thor抱着他就像抱着个小火炉，更别说这个小火炉还在坚持不懈地在他身上点火。

从敏感的耳朵垂，到坚毅的下巴，缠绵的含吮着Thor的嘴唇，堵住了Thor劝阻Loki要好好休息的话，成功地勾引了Thor的舌头和他紧紧缠在一起，湿漉漉的深吻让Thor逐渐动情。

他并不想在这个时候做什么，Loki都发烧了，他还不管不顾的做，这简直是禽兽。

可怎奈Loki是铁了心的勾引他，更别说Thor什么时候都无法抵抗住他的魅力。

 

Loki的大腿不住地蹭着Thor的胯下，火热的欲望开始硬挺起来，Thor扭动着身子想让自己不那么窘迫，毕竟他的欲望没法说谎；他又想离Loki远远地不让他的病情恶化，但是又觉得自己已经有些沉溺其中了。“Loki！你乖！别闹，好好养病…”Thor的脸涨的通红，比发烧的Loki还要严重。Loki却抱着哥哥的脖子，胡乱的在他脸上，下巴上，脖子，和露出来的胸口处吻着，因为发烧而变得更加灼热的呼吸让Thor的心跳彻底乱套，他有力的大手不自觉地揽住了Loki的腰。

“我哪里闹了，今天是我们结婚纪念日，你真的打算什么都不做吗？何况…”Loki把自己的嘴唇紧贴到Thor的耳边，一字一句地悄声说话，每个字都像塞壬的歌声，让Thor逐渐失去理智：“我听说发烧的人，里面格外敏感…”

话音未落，Loki就被巨大的阴影笼罩了，Thor跨骑在他身上，扯掉了贴身的小背心，头抵着他的额头，“你就永远学不会老实一点，非要让我教训你…”

 

Loki是个极端的小疯子，这个事Thor早就知道，只是他没有料到Loki会这么疯。

“你难道不想我吗？这两个周你都怎么解决的？”Loki舔着有些干涩的唇，直勾勾的看着已经动情的Thor。

“想啊，想在我家的床上，干的弟弟哭喊求饶，叫天天不应叫地地不灵，想让你穿着那套内衣被我抱着操到喷水，想把你当成我的小母狗捏着你的屁股操你这儿…”Thor脱光之后就拱到被窝里，他已经冒汗了，可他就怕Loki会再着凉；他吮着Loki的唇含含混混的调情，每句话都钻到Loki的心里，搞得他浑身都热乎乎的，不是发烧的那种燥热，而是心里发痒，以至于身下的小穴也觉得不对劲，湿漉漉的，隔着内裤在床上磨蹭，无意识的扭动让Thor更加激动起来。

剥光了Loki厚实的法兰绒睡衣，白皙无暇的肌肤衬得Loki更加像个孱弱的病人，但是也不知怎么，Thor就像是被传染了这种疯狂一样，觉得这样娇弱的Loki更让他觉得无法抵抗。

被含住了胸前的粉红肉粒的Loki闭着眼享受的呻吟着，因为发烧更加红艳的唇像最烈的玫瑰花，一张一合吐露着勾人的喘息，Thor滑嫩的舌头裹着他的乳头，在那里留下艳丽的吮痕，“别玩了，快点进来…”他着急地催促着。

 

Loki觉得自己在Thor身下扭动的像个被下药的小娼妇，因为发烧而浑身热乎乎的他，烧得

Thor更热，穴里根本不用抹什么润滑剂，湿的直接被Thor插进两根手指还觉得不满足。直到Thor把整根性器都满满的插进去的时候，Loki满足的长舒一口气，酸软无力的手臂到处摸索着，搂到Thor的脖子才开心的露出那种小孩子一样的笑容，“满了…哥哥…好舒服啊…”Loki喝醉酒一样开始露骨的叫床。刺激的Thor握着Loki腰的手也开始不知轻重。

所有的喘息和呻吟都被逐渐剧烈起来的进出撞到破碎，“啊，哥哥…哥哥…啊！用力点…”

“嗯…啊！哥哥，快…快点，就是那儿…”

粗硕的性器在紧窄的甬道里来回操弄，粉嫩的穴肉满满变得嫣红，在进出间影影绰绰的露出，随着黏腻在交合处的肠液和精液，一紧一缩地含吮着Thor的老二；里面的每一道褶皱都被撑的开开的，前列腺的那处敏感被Thor反复碾压戳弄，Thor的脸变红了，他感觉Loki说的没错，内壁确实比之前还要敏感灼热紧窄，绞的他的老二又痛又爽，更用力的操干起来了。

Thor在Loki的肩膀处落下无数个吻，他最喜欢亲吻的除了Loki的唇，就是他的肩膀，他觉得他的肩膀就像是小天使的翅膀，白皙，可爱，光滑无瑕，筋骨分明，似乎某天就会长出更加洁白的羽毛翩然飞走。

Loki两腿大开着，因为发烧而酸痛的腰肢被Thor紧紧捏着，因为激烈的快感而大腿根都在抽搐，后穴里容纳着的巨物不断顶弄着那处敏感，又快又狠的操弄着，Loki终于被快感击溃的又哭又叫，折磨的让他灼热的白浆射了出来，落在了Thor的前胸。

 

出了一身汗的Loki早晨起床病就好了一大半，头也不晕了，烧也退了，感到小屁股里还有异物，才发现Thor这个人竟然在里面插了一晚上，他竟然有种诡异的满足。

“遗憾吗？”Thor听见他说，嗓音也变得清亮了很多。

“什么？”

“没让我穿着那套内衣抱着把我操出水？”Loki歪着嘴角，笑的一脸色情。

Thor把手伸到被子里，狠狠刮了一下小Loki顶端的小口，“今晚上继续！”这个小魔怪，不吸干他的精力真是不肯罢休。

 

Thor和Loki的结婚三周年纪念日，过得可真是有声有色，激情丝毫不减当年。

 

 

纪念日三天之后。

“喂？”

“Bucky…那个，你有没有那种，好点的，药膏…”

“什么药膏？”

“就，就用在那儿的…”

“哦~我知道了，你是不是痔疮又犯了…”

“滚！！”


End file.
